


At Day's End

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e16 California 47th, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh/Donna Post Ep forCalifornia 47thDonna's day catches up with her.





	At Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**At Day's End**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Summary:** Post Ep for California 47th  


Josh swiped the card key through the lock for the second time and sighed at finally seeing the little green light. He pushed open the door and was shocked to see a pair of bare feet hanging off the end of his bed.

"Donna?" The only response in return was a few muffled sniffles. "Donna, what’s wrong?" 

He let the door close behind him as he pulled off his suit coat.   As he made his way to the bed, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened room.  She was curled up on his bed in a pair of his sweat pants and a purple tank top. Her hair veiled her face and he was sure she was crying. He quickly knelt down by the side of the bed and gently pushed the hair from her face.

"What’s wrong? Is it about today?"  Donna nodded her head and wiped at her eye.

"But that was my fault. I told you not to worry about it."

"It’s not just that." She whispered.

"Then what?" She didn’t answer right away. Josh could tell she was bothered by something other than having her picture in the paper with a communist. He shifted until he was sitting on the side of the bed next to her.

"I’m gonna shower and change.  When I come back, do you think you’ll feel like telling me what’s going on in that head of yours?"

"Mm-huh." Donna nodded again as another tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"It’s nothing I did this time right? I mean, other than sending you off to the communist."

"Go shower." She mumbled as she nudged him off the bed.

"Okay." He gave her a pat on the hip before standing. She smiled slightly at the intimate gesture and watched as he pulled some clothes from his suitcase. 

 

Donna was still in the same position when Josh exited the bathroom. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her waist.

"Tell me." Donna rolled over and took a deep breath. The smell of him immediately calmed her down. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Why am I such an idiot lately?"

"What?"

"I’ve been making stupid mistakes Josh."

"Are you talking about Jack?"

"A little."

"Well, I totally agree. He was a stupid mistake."  Josh nudged her hip and slid beside her on the bed.

"Are you talking about Jack in general or the quote?"

"It’s a toss up."

"He was a nice guy, Josh."

"He let you take the fall, Donna.  Nice guys don’t let Donna Moss take the fall for anything." Donna took a deep breath and rolled over on her side to face him. She didn’t know how to respond to that. Josh turned to look at her and saw the emotion in her eyes. He reached out and lightly ran his finger down the bridge of her nose.

"What else? I know there’s more."

"Sam fired a guy."

"I know."

"You know? Sam told you?"

"Yep. I would have maimed the dumbass."

"He was right Josh."

"No he wasn’t. Hell, I didn’t even know who the guy was. Besides, CJ spun it and now everything’s fine."

"My picture’s in the paper with a communist."

"Mine was in the paper with a goat."

"You win."

"Thanks." Donna managed a smile and Josh had somehow moved closer to her. She could feel the warm heat from his body and smell the clean scent of his soap.

"Are Toby and Charlie out of jail yet?"

"I think so. They’re going to stay behind though. Toby’s going to run Sam’s campaign and Charlie’s going to staff the First Lady."

"You should have seen Toby’s face. He was so protective of Andi." Donna sighed and Josh could tell she was thinking about something else.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Josh reached out his hand and placed it on her hip as she shook her head.

"I just.....I just wish I had someone like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone that loves me enough to stand up to anything for me. It’s quite obvious Jack didn’t." Donna’s voice wavered and Josh thought his heart would pound out of his chest.

"You do have someone like that Donna." Josh whispered the words as he softly slid his hand to her waist. Donna held her breath as she looked in his eyes. The memory of Josh standing in front of Cliff on that cold October night blazed to the front of her subconscious. She finally saw the tenderness in his eyes and understood it’s full meaning.

"You’re right. I do. I was just too stupid to see it."

"Stop saying that. You’re not stupid. You’re Donnatella Moss....." Josh took a deep breath and sighed, "...and you’re amazing."   Donna didn’t even try to hold back the tears that poured from her eyes.  She buried her head in his chest as he slid his arms tightly around her. He shifted their weight until she was lying partially on top of him with her head on his chest.  She listened to the rhythm of his heart as he lightly traced his fingers over her spine.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I’d stand up to anything for you too, right?" Josh pushed against her should so he could see her face.

"I know." She smiled up at him as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"Josh?"

"Donna."

"What now?"

"I don’t know."

"Me either."

They held each other for a long time, neither daring to make a move further. It was around three when Donna finally pried herself from his arms.  She kissed him gently on the lips before leaving to return to her room. Josh stared at the ceiling until it was time to get up. What was next? He was pretty sure he already knew. He just had to figure out a way to get them there.


End file.
